The War
by oldmanshuckle
Summary: I've always hated Pokemon after the tragedy. I wanted to kill those little brats. That's probably why I signed up for this. Not sure if I should continue the story. Wrote this because I was bored


It was war. Bombs exploding over battlefields, gun men robbing people from their sanctuary, airplanes distorting all images of peace and tranquility. The unthinkable has finally happened.

I gripped my gun tightly, as I fingered the trigger. My mission? I was part of the Pokemon Execution Squad. Not the stupid gangsters that kill wild Pokemon for fun. I kill battle, war trained Pokemon for fun. Of course, not everyone believed it was fun. How the hell is war not fun? All the shooting, violence, screaming! I love every single part of it. I was always the loner in my class. The only one that hated Pokemon. The only one that believed it was silly. The only one that realized Pokemon were inferior animals and insubordinate. The only one that feared Pokemon.

My fears were realized when my parents were killed by a wild Tyranitar. I was only seven. I remember it like it was yesterday_. It was morning, just about time for me to go to school. I was eating Poke Cereal, reading the cereal box, doing normal kid stuff. A blood curling scream broke my serenity. I looked up to see what was happening. And there I saw it. A giant Tyranitar, in my backyard, holding my father in his overly gigantic hands. It took only a few muscles for the Tyranitar to completely crush him. The next thing I remembered before fainting was my mom running over towards my dad, only to get kicked by the nasty Pokemon._

_The next thing I know, I was shouting at the head of NPA (Nature Protection Agency) to put the wicked Tyranitar to sleep, or else it will kill others. "The Pokemon are protected by the government. It was probably hungry or something. We can't forcefully execute them. I'm sorry," the President of NPA said, before turning around to let me sob. _

From that day onwards, I've wanted revenge. I want to kill those savage beasts. I want to kill the friends of those savage beasts. I want to kill everyone who thinks those savage beasts are cute and cuddly. Scrap that. I WILL KILL EVERYONE WHO THINKS THOSE SAVAGE BEASTS ARE CUTE AND CUDDLY.

From that day onwards, I have been treated differently. It started with my teacher. She exempt me from all homework assignments for the whole year. She said it was "too hard for me to do homework and cope with my issues." My issues? Is it my fault that I failed all my classes because you wouldn't give me my textbook and homework? Is it my fault that the Tyranitar killed me parents? What did you think I would do? Take a gun out and shoot that voracious creature? Oh yeah. How ironic. I'm about to do that in a second.

Slowly but surely, the silent helicopter was descending. My mission was to sneak to the Hoenn's headquarters, enter their ARMY POKEMON section, and execute them all. I was jittery with excitement. "You ready, Joey?" I asked my partner in crime. He was sitting next to me in helicopter, dressed in all camouflage. It was difficult to comprehend his shivering. Was it the frosty, cold air? Anticipation? Or fear?

"Not sure, Criss. What if we get caught?" he whimpered.

"Stop being a coward. Everybody knows that soldiers from Sinnoh fear nothing and love nothing. We crush without stopping!" I shouted with enthusiasm. The other soldiers surrounding me nodded.

"This is the maximum height we can drop to. Are you ready to jump?" my boss asked? Everybody nodded as they strapped on their heavy gear—several grenades, two pocket knives, two pistols, a rifle, several Pokeballs, and two parachutes. As usual, I didn't take any Pokeballs. I watched as my comrades leaped off from the helicopter to the ground. The parachutes looking like dandruff on Mother Nature's night-black hair. It was my turn to leap. Releasing all my excitement in the jump, I yelled for pleasure. The pleasure of getting revenge, that is. Mother Nature's hair stroked me as I free fell several hundred feet. I pulled the rope, and a giant mushroom popped over above me. I could barely see my friend Joey, but it looked like he was free falling.

"Help!" he screamed as he pummeled towards the ground; his parachute flew past me, a gaping hole was in the middle, his fear piercing through my heart. Just like the time my parents were brutally murdered. He was my only friend left. I took a knife from my pocket, and I threw the open blade directly at my parachute, cutting it open. I tucked myself into a ball to quicken my descent. I saw a shadow pass my eye. Opening up my body to starfish form, Joey and I were about the same height. I quickly grabbed onto his arm, and I opened up my parachute. The second mushroom opened up, but this time, it barely held our weight.

"Get ready for his. It's going to be rough," I warned my only friend. The ground was approaching us, opening its mouth. I could see the devil before me, flashing sinful memories across my face. I closed my eyes as the memories finally made way from my brain to my heart, piercing it like a sharp dagger. I felt sorry for the wild, helpless Pokemon I murdered. But, that's the reason I came here. To battle Pokemon that actually had a chance to fight back. Joey's hand vibrated with fear as he reached into his pouch. Pulling out his only Pokemon, he threw it while we were still a few hundred feet in the air. From the distance I could see a flash of red light, and his Snorlax materializing. "I'm not going to let a petty Pokemon save my life," I shouted. I took a knife out of my pocket. "Once I cut myself free, you can have the parachute for yourself," I told him. I was just about to slash across my ropes, until Joey knocked the knife from my hands. He then embraced me in a tight hug, to restrict my movement. I struggled with all my strength to peel off my parachute, but to no avail.

Finally, the thick blubber of his Snorlax met my skin. "Ewwww, so disgustingly smooth fur," I groaned, "For the record, you saved my life. Not this stinking Snorfat."

"It's Snorlax, and I did save your life," Joey rebuked, in a curt tone like usual.

"I saved yours. What happened to your second parachute?"

"I forgot to bring it," Joey sighed. Dumber than usual. Still, Joey was my only friend. He was the only one that still attempted to talk to me, even after I killed the class pet Buneary. "Where do we go?"

"Do you pay attention at any of the seminars? Ugh… Just follow me," I scolded him. I dragged my boots across the sand. This way, they could not tell who walked through. Also, it made much less noise than walking. Joey followed my lead. Looking back, the tracks looked like tires from a car. "We're in Chief. This is Squad 312, requesting permission for action," I whispered into my headgear.

"I have a different assignment for you today. Joey knows where to go. Follow his lead," a dark, more evil voice said.

"Chief, are you okay? Your voice sounds different," I commented.

"Um, cough, yeah. Just a little cold. Chief, over and out."

"His codename is Muscle. He's supposed to say Muscle, over and out," I pointed out to Joey.

"Whatev," Joey curtly replied. "There's no need to be sneaky. This mission doesn't require stealth. I'll tell you about the mission on the way there." As Joey and I were conversing, it didn't take long for me to realize he was trying to make me reveal information. I knew something secret about Muscle, but I wasn't going to reveal that for anybody. Joey, grasping the fact that I knew what he was doing, suddenly shut up. We then walked into a pretty new building, one with new paint and technology. The most interesting fact about the building was, that it didn't have a lock.

I tip toed into the sky scraper, and Joey slammed the door behind me. "Be quiet, they might here us," I admonished him.

"Who. Me? Wait, you don't even know Joey's mission," the voice I heard over the headset chuckled. With a click, I was blinded from being out in night and then suddenly having the lights turn on. Probably unintentionally, but my blindness worked to their advantage. Two burly men dragged me onto a chair and turned on a wrist lock. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Joey holding a gun right to my head.


End file.
